Question: If the sales tax in your city is $11.6\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$34$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${11.6\%} \times {\$34} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $11.6\%$ is equivalent to $11.6 \div 100$ $11.6 \div 100 = 0.116$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.116$ $\times$ $$34$ = $$3.94$ You would pay $$3.94$ in sales tax.